bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
MouseInTheHouse
Though MouseInTheHouse didn't join Nano until January 10, 2014, Mouse was Nano-born on November 2, 2013 under a different account name which ce shall not mention here. To those of you who already know, ssshhhhh. Strex Corp doesn't want you to know and is not aware that you do. Newbie Life Maybe this is still going on. Mouse isn't really sure. Ce often ponders the questions of, "When does/did my newbie life end? Am I still a newbie?" Anyhow, Mouse was one of those people who started posting in the forums the same day they joined Nano. Cir very first post, of course, was a triple post. This embarrassed and scared cir greatly, but it did not deter cir from continuing cir full initiation onto the forums. Within a week of joining, ce had created a thread called World Domination Plan. This grew into the evil organization of TOREP, which is still around today and on it's 8th thread, with Mouse as the leader and Geek Lord as cir co-leader. Here, ce became friends with a really awesome mango-filled bunny called KnightOfDawn277. Their friendship has grown stronger and Mouse and Cori are now very good friends. About a week and a half after joining, Mouse found cir way into The Loser Club, where ce awkwardly interrupted a perfectly good conversation between Bean and PrincessLeia00. But this was worth it, as Mouse is now well-established (ce thinks) into The Loser Club. Ce made cir very first close friend here, a really awesome person by the name of Crakajack. At the moment, Mouse believes cir and Crakajack to have four PM conversations going, each one lots longer than most PMs exchanged among Nanoers. Mouse also tried art and roleplaying as a very brand new newbie. The art paid off, as Mouse now has a fairly successful shop. While there are certainly people much better than cir, Mouse is surprisingly happy with how far ce has come in the nine months ce has been here and finally has figured out GIMP after downloading it nearly three months ago (mostly). Roleplaying was less up Mouse's alley, as they say, but ce became close friends with a person named Liam_S. Who is really awesome. Camp NanoWrimo In April and August 2014, Mouse participated in cir first Camp Nanowrimos. Ce was thrilled to be in a cabin with Liam and another close friend called Zella K. In a Camp PM sometime in the middle of April, Mouse NaNo-proposed to Zella K. He has become cir incredible, really awesome platonic Wifey and Mouse could honestly not ask for a better NaNo-marriage. ---- By the way, you can all stop competing for title of Best Wifey, because the Best Wifey is already taken. <3 ---- Orientation and Mental Health Stuff Mouse is an asexual grey-biromantic demigirl, as of now. Ce uses ce/cir pronouns, though ce is sure you know that from reading this post. While these are cir preferred pronouns, there are times when ce either feels like a cis girl or isn't sure of cir gender, and so at any time if you use she/her or they pronouns, ce is okay with that. Just don't use he pronouns. Mouse suffers from anxiety issues, panic attacks among them, and depression. Mouse is also dyslexic, so while this post will go through rigorous spell check, please don't be annoyed if cir typing or spelling seems bad and messy. Ce really can't help it. P.S. Mouse runs on cir high school cross country team and moving up to the top eventually means a whole lot to cir. Ce really likes to talk about running. So feel free to kindly tell cir to shut up if ce won't, well, shut up, about running. Sometimes, it's hard for cir to remember that not everyone is obsessed with running. P.P.S. Also, Mouse is a shape-shifter. Ce has three forms: Rodent, computer part, and human. Ce just thought you should know. Category:NaNo users